


The Talk

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Swan Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc





	

"I think someone needs to have the talk with Henry."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He's fifteen?"  
"Oh, that talk."  
"Or maybe we could ask my dad?"  
"You mean the man who spent his teens with sheep?"  
"Maybe not a good idea. My mom?"  
"Galloping through the woods with dwarfs."  
"Okay, you do it."  
"I got married in my teens."  
"And I got pregnant, so which one of us is more qualified?"  
"We could work as a team."  
"What do you propose?"  
"I'll give him detailed description of STIs and you'll talk about pregnancy scares."  
"Our son is dying a virgin."


End file.
